Sleeplessness and Midnight Escapades
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Duo can't sleep so he decides to play a prank on the others but he accidentally uncovers a secret relationship. 3X4 possible 1X2 in later chaps.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did all the pairings that are obvious and never happen would actually happen.  
  
This is what happens when I'm bored, can't get to sleep and have been thinking about Gundam Wing all day.  
  
**Sleeplessness and Midnight Escapades  
**  
Duo stared at the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep and he was bored, very bored. He didn't like being bored so he got up and contemplated what to do to amuse himself. An evil grin quickly spread across his face and he crept out of the room quietly giggling to himself. The Gundam pilots' rooms were well spread out over Quatre's mansion; Duo, Quatre and Trowa were on the same floor and Heero and Wufei's rooms were on the floor below. Duo silently went down the stairs and headed for the room of the perfect soldier.  
  
Duo knew that Heero was a light sleeper so he tiptoed in and quickly got to work. His weapon of opportunity: A marker pen. The American leaned over his comrade and began to doodle, poised to run if Heero began to stir. When he was finished Heero's face was beautifully decorated with flowers, hearts and little creatures (Which were Duo's attempt at bunnies) The Shinigami left just as he had come, except he was prone to little fits of laughter at the thought of what he had just done. Then his mischievous brain set to work. Why stop at Heero?  
  
Duo half ran to his room to retrieve the clown make-up he'd 'borrowed' from Trowa (He'd actually wondered how waterproof the grease paint was, painted himself purple from head to toe and took a shower. Unfortunately for Duo it was very waterproof and he remained purple for three days. Much to the amusement of the others) then he snuck back down to Wufei's room. Wufei sleeps like the dead so Duo knew that he could go to town, hence the 'borrowed' make-up.  
  
When he reached the lower levels of the winner mansion Duo entered Wufei's room with his usual stealth. Luckily, Wufei was face up so Duo got to work. Ten minutes later Wufei had a tiger face, it was the most honourable anime the American could think of at four in the morning. Since Duo wasn't the best artist in the world, especially in the dark, Wufei didn't look much like a tiger. More like an orange stripy monstrosity. Duo left the room in silent laughter and returned the clown make-up to his desk drawer. Then he was the pair of scissors on his desk and his evil grin returned 'I wonder what Trowa would look like without bangs' he thought. The Shinigami grabbed the scissors and headed down the hall.  
  
He passed Quatre's room on the way and the door was slightly ajar. 'That's weird Q always sleeps with the door closed' Duo then shrugged the thought away and carried on down the hall. He reached Trowa's room and quietly opened the door; he walked over to the bed and then stopped. 'Trowa isn't that big' He carefully stepped forward and gasped slightly as he realised that there wasn't just Trowa in the bed. In the gloom he could just make out a blonde head resting on Trowa's chest. 'No, it couldn't be' Duo crept closer and couldn't keep quiet anymore "Quatre!" the blonde head jerked up and quickly looked around. The Arabian squeaked and pulled the bed covers up to his chin" Duo! What re you doing here?"  
  
"Erm, that's beside the point. What re YOU doing here?" It was then that Duo noticed there were clothes all over the floor. He decided to take a step back from the bed; just in case.  
  
"Trowa and I were just... talking... yep, just talking"  
  
"He's not that dumb Quatre. We'll have to tell him" said Trowa, who had quietly been watching them "Quatre and I have been seeing each other for about a month now"  
  
Duo stared in disbelief "A month! Right under our noses? We're good spies aren't we?"  
  
Quatre smiled "Mine and Trowa's training was to stay hidden remember"  
  
"Oh yeah" Suddenly they all froze. It was Heero and Wufei's alarm clocks. Duo had forgotten that they both got up at four thirty. He wondered whether he should start running now. Those two worked like clockwork, they'd be looking in the mirror in 3... 2... 1... "AHH!"  
  
Heero's voice, deep with anger yelled "DUO!" then they heard Wufei's, a little higher than usual "MAXWELL!" Soon, the pounding of feet coming up the stairs could be heard. Quatre hastily began to gather his clothes "Duo! Get out of here! They'll come in!"  
  
"Right!" Duo swiftly ran out into the hall and almost collided with Wufei and Heero  
  
"You are in SO much trouble Maxwell!" Wufei growled. The American tried his best innocent look "Why do you always think it was me?"  
  
"Because 99.9% of the time it is you"  
  
"All right Heero, no need for numbers. I'm just saying that you two almost have it in for me"  
  
"That would be because, right now, we do!" Heero noted what room Duo had just come out of "What did you do to Trowa?"  
  
"Nothing!" Duo blocked the doorway "Your alarms interrupted me" In blocking the door Duo displayed the scissors in his hand. Wufei looked at them.  
  
"I don't believe you" he said and stormed past. Trowa was sitting on his bed, alone, with all of his hair. "Are you alright Trowa?" Heero asked, he then growled as Trowa started to smirk at the pictures on the perfect soldier's face. He then burst out laughing at the sight of Wufei. At this, they decided that Trowa was fine and turned back to Duo whom Wufei walked up to, "Don't worry Maxwell, we're not going to do anything to you" Duo sighed but then Heero chimed in "Not yet anyway" Duo looked like this (O.O) "One day we'll get you back for this, you wont know when and it'll be when you least expect it" They then turned and left.  
  
"That's scarier than them actually doing something to me" Duo said to Trowa "Where'd Q go?" A giggle from under the bed answered him, then a fully clothed Quatre immerged. "That was funny" He then became serious "You won't tell them about me and Trowa will you?"  
  
"No, your secret's safe with me" Quatre smiled and Trowa put his arm around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Somehow, it just looked right to Duo, like they fitted together. Suddenly he felt tired and wanted his bed. "Goodnight you two" he then walked up to his room, contemplating what Heero and Wufei were going to eventually do to him and how Quatre and Trowa had got together "All of this because I was bored? Sheesh!"  
  
Yay! Finished! Remember to RR!!!


	2. Eggs a la Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! How many times do I have to tell everyone? I have no money, thus no multi-million-anime production company!  
  
**Eggs a la Heero**  
  
Heero walked down the hall, it was the dead of night and it took him five minutes to find the door that he wanted. He opened it silently and softly walked into the room and across to the bed. Duo was sound asleep so he gently blew in his ear to wake him up. His cobalt eyes fluttered open and stared into Heero's face "Heero? What are you-" The perfect soldier swallowed the rest of the sentence and he and Duo were lost in a passionate kiss. Suddenly a loud beeping protruded into Duo's brain.  
  
_I hate it when that happens_  
  
The real Duo Maxwell rolled over and shut his alarm up by slapping it with his hand. He had been thoroughly enjoying that dream until it had so rudely interrupted him. He stretched and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He then untied his braid and let his hair fall over his shoulders while he turned the water on. He got in and was just rinsing out his shampoo when there was a loud banging on the door "Maxwell! Are you in there again!"  
  
"I'd prefer it if I didn't smell Wu!"  
  
"But why do you always have to take so long?"  
  
"Because I do" The reply to that was a loud grunt from outside. This was the closest bathroom to all of their rooms and everyone was always annoyed when Duo got in there first because they then had to walk to the other one in the west wing of the mansion. Duo giggled a little as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hair and another around waist. On his way back to his room Duo bumped into Quatre, who always laughed to see Duo with a large towel wrapped around his head like a turban "Are you finished in there?" The Arabian said with a large grin  
  
"All yours Q-Babe"  
  
"Great, thanks" Duo then spent the next hour dressing and blow-drying his long locks.  
  
When he entered the kitchen he was still braiding his hair and the others were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Duo walked over to the fridge and nudged it open with his hip as his hands were still making complicated motions through his hair. "There's no milk"  
  
"Quatre's going grocery shopping today, have an egg or something"  
  
"But I don't know how to make eggs, Heero"  
  
The Japanese soldier sighed and walked over to the cooking part of the kitchen, still chewing the nutrition bar that he had eaten for breakfast. He grabbed a frying pan and told Duo to pass him some eggs. Duo quickly tied the end off the end of his braid and did as he was told.  
  
"You eat them fried right?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Come here"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come here and I'll show you how to do it"  
  
"Oh, ok" Duo walked over to Heero and stood in front of the cooker  
  
"You know how to turn it on right?"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"You twist this to tell it what ring you want to use and then you push this butting" Heero finished his demonstration, turned the cooker off again and motioned for Duo to turn it on again. The American did and then he was told to get some butter "What for?"  
  
"So the eggs don't stick to the pan"  
  
That was the good thing about Quatre, he'd cook anything for you and you never had to lift finger but the blonde, like the others, was watching in amusement. "Now come and stand in front of me and hold the pan" Heero had put the butter in and was letting it melt on the stove. Duo, again, did as he as told and then he felt Heero's strong arms around him. The perfect soldier was standing right behind him with one hand on the pan just below Duo's and the other was reaching for an egg. "Right, this is what you do" He cracked the egg on the side of the pan and moved his other hand to part the two halves of the shell.  
  
Quatre seemed to be the only one who noticed that Duo was blushing because Heero was so close. He'd known that Duo had a crush on Heero for a while now; he was an empath after all.  
  
Quatre had been contemplating whether or not to tell Trowa, Trowa and Heero's relationship was a lot like his and Duo's except without all the hyperactivity and flowing emotions. Although his lover had kept his sexuality a secret from his best friend, Quatre figured that he might let this one slip.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Heero's kitchen of Doom, Duo was having a mild problem. Heero had failed to specify that you don't cook the shells as well as the eggs. The two soldiers were bent over the pan trying to pick bits of shell out; after Duo had burnt his finger for the fourth time, Heero gave up. He threw the eggs in the trash and decided to start again.  
  
This time Duo managed to get just the edible part of the egg in the pan and was doing a small lap of victory around Heero, much to the dislike of said Gundam pilot.  
  
"Duo! You've just got it in you haven't cooked it yet!"  
  
Duo stopped mid-lap "I haven't?"  
  
"No, you've got to watch it and make sure you don't burn it"  
  
"You can burn an egg?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure that with your track record you're perfectly capable of burning soup"  
  
Wufei sniggered and then burst out laughing when Duo said, "You can burn soup?"  
  
Heero put his hand over his eyes and was muttering something that Duo couldn't hear.  
  
When Heero moved his hand and opened his eyes again he saw Duo bent over the pan staring at his egg. He couldn't help but laugh "Duo, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm watching it"  
  
"You'll burn your nose"  
  
"It's no where near the pan"  
  
"No but the egg spits-"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"-Fat. Are you ok?"  
  
The self-proclaimed Shinigami was rubbing his nose with a tear in his eye "I hate it when you're right" He stopped rubbing his sore nose when Heero had found some cream and a plaster. Duo now looked like he did when OZ had captured him and Deathscythe had been destroyed by Trowa.  
  
"Wufei! Stop laughing!"  
  
"Maxwell! You're such a baka!"  
  
"You do it then!"  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of cooking my own breakfast, thank you" Duo the pouted and returned to watching his egg, but this time from a safe distance.  
  
A few minutes later Duo was cheering and sitting down at the table with two eggs sitting proudly on his plate "I did it! All by myself" Then he looked over at Heero and smiled shyly "Well, almost. Thanks Hee-Chan" Within twenty seconds the eggs were gone and Duo was bounding out of the kitchen. Heero sighed "All that trouble and they're gone in thirty seconds flat"  
  
Quatre and Trowa left not long after that and Heero turned to Wufei "Is it just me or have they been spending a lot of time together recently?"  
  
"Well, you know, musicians and all but never mind that; now that it's just us I've got something important to tell you"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow "And what's that?"  
  
"Maxwell fancies you"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come on Heero, it's so blatantly obvious. He blushes every time you come within a metre radius of him"  
  
"Well... What am I going to do?"  
  
"We're going to get him back for pulling those pranks on us"  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yes, honestly Heero, you have no vision"  
  
"I've got 20/20 thank you very much"  
  
"You know that's not what I meant! You're spending too much time with Maxwell!"  
  
"So, how are we getting him back?" Asked Heero, grinning inwardly  
  
"You're going to tell him that you know that he loves you and if he really loves you, he'll cut off his hair for you"  
  
"Cut his hair! He'll never do it!"  
  
"Heero, he really loves you. I've seen one of his note pads. It's got 'Duo Yuy', 'Shinigami 4 Perfect soldier' and '0201 4eva' all over it"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously. So, are you with me?"  
  
Heero thought for a minute and then said, "Yeah, ok"

* * *

GASP! Evil Heero and Wufei! What'll happen next? Will Duo cut his hair for his love? Find out if you review! I know I've gone off the 3x4 topic a bit but I promise that it comes back!! 


End file.
